


first of all

by sumikitty



Series: the politics of djinns [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, In which Judar is a dick and Kougyoku owns him for it, M/M, Modern AU, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumikitty/pseuds/sumikitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She likes seeing him like this more than he likes seeing her pride at her victory. -JudaKou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	first of all

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an AU I've been thinking about for a while but never really got started on. This is actually part two or three but I decided to upload it because I was actually pleased with how it turned out, considering I wrote it like three months ago. The main jest is that the Ren family is a prominent business family across their nation/region, and it's basically how everyone ties in to that and poor Kougyoku gets the worst of it, being scandal news and all.

“Your expressions are cute, but you sometimes bite too much of your lower lip. I think it’s a childhood habit hag—you did that when you were younger too.” Judar clicked his tongue, twirling around in the middle of the Ren office before falling back onto her father’s chair. Kougyoku couldn't stop the uneasiness that fell over her at seeing him sitting on such a high seat of power.

Below them, some ten stories till the ground, tiny lights flickered and brightened. It was cold outside, and Judar was a sadistic jerk; Kougyoku hugged her arms to her body as the cold air from the open window rushed in.

“You’re too rough. I have to bite on something for leverage.” She remained standing, crossing her arms over her chest. One strap of her spaghetti dress fell off her shoulder, and she fought the urge to fix it.

“You can’t expect that man to go easy on you. I’m preparing you for the worst.”

Lately it had been ‘that man’, when it had used to been ‘your husband’. She had picked up the change but had thought nothing of it.

“Speaking off which,” she started, and Judar eyed her with curiosity. The redhead had practiced her phrasing in the mirror the day before, but now she was suddenly at a loss of words. She gulped, before continuing. “I was thinking it’s time, I, you know, learned some actual skills.”

“Such as…?”

Her eyes nervously flicked up and down his body, and Judar followed the direction of her gaze. He blinked in surprise. “Are you offering to blow me? _Seriously_?”

She nodded, kneeling down and stretching upwards to undo his belt and jeans. He did nothing to stop her like she thought he would, instead watching her intently. Feeling a little weird under his gaze, she focused her attention on the length in her hands. She ran a hand over it curiously, and felt Judar stiffen under her fingers. Inhaling, she leaned forward to press a wet kiss to his tip. He shuddered, and encouraged by this, she put her mouth around it and started to suck.

Poking bright nails into his bare hip, she pushed herself forward, taking in as much of his dick as she could, figuring out her mistake when she almost choked. She relaxed, moving back, and focusing on the area she could cover. It was awkward to move her tongue around without blocking her throat, but she managed it somehow.

Judar was flabbergasted and hot and bothered all at once. This was not good; no this was not good at all. His fingers twitched and he clenched his fists tightly to keep them away from her silky hair. “Teeth,” he gasped, biting back a moan as he fought for his composure. “Watch your…. watch your teeth.”

Teeth? She flushed a bright shade only comparable to his eyes, but kept going anyway. She raised both her hands up to run her hands up and down the areas she couldn’t reach, pressing and feathering. She stopped sucking for a second when she heard a distinct moan.

“Keep going!” He snapped suddenly, and Kougyoku complied, but still kept her eyes on him now even she did suck.

After a while, he managed to calm down, relaxing as he reached out and buried his hand in her hair, stroking. She turned even more flushed, matching her almost breathless expression. This suddenly reminded him of something: how long had she been sucking?

“Kougyoku.” He prodded her with his other hand, still undeniably sensitive but still in control nonetheless. “Hey, Kougyoku. You can stop.”

She opened her mouth and he pulled out, and she suddenly started coughing violently from the lack of air. Judar couldn't even find it in himself to be anything but annoyed.

“If you knew that you weren't breathing, why the hell didn't you stop?”

“You looked like… you looked like you would break.” This shut him up nicely. She inhaled and exhaled a few more times to get rid of the squeaky sound in her voice, before continuing. “I thought it was a nice change from the usual I’m-cool-as-hell-during-sex façade you have.”

“No more blow jobs from you.” He promised, annoyed for no reason in particular now. She smiled, still flushed and pretty. Judar pretended not to notice.

“Then who else is going to pleasure you?”

Her arrogance at his uncharacteristic flush was maddening; Judar huffed childishly. Gripping the arms of the sleek office chair and no longer looking so powerful, he rolled his eyes with all the nonchalance he could muster. “Your brothers, for one.”

She didn’t deny it, and a part of him suspected that she was still too caught up on his actions to care about what he was saying. Another part admitted reluctantly that Kouha had always been a little loud and her room wasn’t that far from the third brother’s.

Kougyoku pressed two fingers to her lips, and Judar noticed, much to his chagrin, that they were wet. Winking, she grinned. “Not like I can.”

He got up abruptly, causing her to fall back onto the floor. “That’s enough for today, and tomorrow, and day after tomorrow.” He then walked out, his braid swinging behind him as Kougyoku slowly got off the ground.

She was still grinning to herself when he closed the door behind him.


End file.
